


illuminated dream

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [3]
Category: Instant Star
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Jude sees Tommy again.





	illuminated dream

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #18 on pillowfort.

She's playing on the stage the next time she sees him. It's the first worldwide tour of a recently famous boy band winners of some UK talent show (and, boy doesn't that bring back memories) and she's the surprise opening act. Shrouded in darkness as the first notes of her new song ring out, she lets herself study his face. From a distance, he looks almost the same as he did when they first met, and it shakes her to the core, that same jittery feeling of seeing Tommy Quincy for the first time rushing back.

Suddenly, the spotlight is on her and she can't see him anymore.

But, as she starts singing 

(Stop-)

she lets herself imagine that he'll stay 

(-nobody knows you're here-)

hang around 

(-we're only made of stars, the matter disappears-)

wait for her 

(-who do you think you are-)

That they'll talk again 

(-Wait-)

restart again 

(-colours aren't there-)

again 

(-it's only rods and cones, reflecting in the air-)

again 

(-you're just a bag of bones)

Focusing her eyes on the spot where she last saw him, she listens to the bridge, waiting for her cue ( _We think we're made of more than what we really are, we're drifting like atoms, just dripping downstream_ )

(Illuminated dream-) 

she sings, feeling like a teenager again 

(-you don't know what it means-) 

she can see Tommy in her mind's eye 

(-it isn't what it seems-) 

funny how life has a way of clicking into place

(-in your illuminated dream-)

  
  



End file.
